Rosario Colossus: Kidnapped
by Dodgedude
Summary: Matt and Mizore are on a honeymoon and has asked Tsukune to watch over their children while they were away. But as he left he and Gin have been captured by Harpies. With the colossus king away who will save them?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! How did you like my first fanfic? Turns out most of you guys want the Shadow Queen to come. I'll start the sequal with the Wrath of the shadow queen Well here's the mini series. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was 10 years after Alucard nearly destroyed humanity and I became the colossus king. I also made a settlement and a city in front of the shrine of worship. Brining peace and safety to nearly extinct monsters. As Alucard was defeated, a settlement was built in the forbidden lands and Mizore and I have 4 kids. Keito and Suki are colossi while Mona and Kotta were snow people. I'm very glad that I was able to let my Mizore have her children so that her race can live on.

(7:35 am)

Mizore and I were asleep in bed together.

As I was sleeping my son then opened the door and tip-toed towards me. He then tried poking me on the nose trying to wake me up.

"Daddy?" Keito asked while poking me

I only stirred a bit in response

"Daddy?" He asked louder

I still didn't respond. He then began to tip-toe out of our room while Mona, Suki and Kotta were outside of the bedroom door wondering what Keito was up to

"What are you doing?" Mona asked

"I'm trying to get Mommy and Daddy up" Keito said as he began pushing a speaker system inside our room with a guitar on top

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Kotta said as he began to shake in fear

Keito then turned the speakers toward our bed and turned everything to maximum level.

"We better hide!" Mona said as she and her brother and sister ran away from the door

Keito then plugged his guitar in and is beginning to raise his hand as he was going to play a note

"Incoming!" Mona shouted

(BLAM!) Keito plays a really loud note

"GAH!" I shouted as I flew out of the bed and crashed through a wall while Mizore fell on the floor.

"Morning Daddy!" Keito said as he put his guitar away

"KEITO! you know how much I hate that!" I whined before the wall started to crack

"Uh oh"

I then fell through the wall

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell

(CRASH!)

"Ouch..." I said as I climbed out of the crater I made

(Back at the bed room)

Mizore rubbed her eyes from being forcibly woken up by our son

"Keito. How many times did we tell you not to wake us up like that?" Mizore asked in a tired tone

"I'm sorry mommy but I wanted to make sure that you both don't forget about your Honeymoon that Daddy planned" Keito said while tearing a bit

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you... Thank you for reminding us" Mizore said as she hugged Keito.

She then got up and walked out with Keito in her robe. As they walked out of her bedroom Suki, Kotta and Mona were in the dining room

"Hey Mommy. What's for breakfast?" Suki asked as she jumped in joy and clapped her hands.

Suki is a child with a ton of energy. Seriously. Its like she has and endless supply and nothing can burn her energy

"How about some scrambled eggs?" Mizore said as she turned the stove on

I then came inside our house a bit bruised from Keito's wake up song

"Oh Matt. Are you ok?" Mizore asked with concern

"Yeah I'm fine. It takes more than heights to ruin our honeymoon plans" I said as I held on to Mizore and kissed her

"So Daddy. Where are you and Mommy going for your time alone?" Mona asked with a curious look

"I was thinking of somewhere special... Like France?" I wondered

"Matt! that's a perfect place!" Mizore shouted as she hugged me tighter

"Wait what about us?!" Suki asked

"Maybe my friend Tsukune can come babysit you guys" I recommended before Mizore got off the phone

"I already called Tsukune" Mizore said

"That was fast" Kotta said as he digested his breakfast

"I agree" I said as Mizore left the dining room to get ready for our honeymoon

(To Tsukune's house)

Tsukune was on doing bills for his house. Until his phone rang and he pick it up to answer

"Hello?" He said

"Oh hey Mizore. Whats going on?"

"Babysit? Yeah sure...Uh how long will you guys be away?"

"5 days? Yeah sure I can do that"

"Alright ill be there in an hour or so"

"ok. Have fun" He said as he hung the phone up

He then packed for the 5 days and began to walk out.

"Oh um... Tsukune?...Can I?" Moka asked as she brushed her pink

"Oh of course Moka" Tsukune said as he braced himself for Moka biting his neck

(A/N - Yeah... She's still hooked on to his blood)

As she bit down she sucked a bit of his blood

"Ahhhh... Thanks Tsukune...But please Be careful" Moka pleaded as Tsukune kissed Moka and walked on his way towards the Forbidden lands

On his way he heard a huge ruckus going on at a house with women screaming. Tsukune wondered what was going on so he decided to check it out. As he got close to the house the front door opened and a certain werewolf was thrown out onto the sidewalk.

"AND STAY OUT YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" A woman shouted as she slammed the door shut

"Geez... What a bitch" Gin said as he rubbed his ass

"Gin?" Tsukune asked

"Tsukune? Hey what's going on?" Gin said in a good mood

"Oh nothing... Mizore just called me to babysit her children while she's on a honeymoon" Tsukune said as he lifted his suitcase

"Lucky Matt..." Gin said with jealousy

"Well... I better get..." Tsukune got cut off

"Oh look! Boys!" A woman with bird wings for arms shouted as she flew onto a roof

They both looked up only to be swept away by 5 of them.

"AHHHH GIN! WHATS GOING ON!?" Tsukune asked as 2 bird woman lifted him by the legs and he dropped his luggage

"WERE BEING KIDNAPPED BY HARPIES!" Gin shouted as 3 harpies grabbed him

"You 2 are going to make great husbands" A harpy said

"WHAT NO I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Tsukune panicked

It didn't take the harpies long to get out of sight from the ground.

(Back to Matt's House)

Matt and Mizore got out front of the house in fancy clothing to get inside a taxi cab. They were being followed by their kids

"Ok while were gone Tsukune is in charge but I'm setting the rules before he comes" I told our kids

"Mona... You're in charge of watching your brothers and sister"

"Got it" Mona said with a bow to me

"Kotta... Be a good boy" I said while patting his head

"Yes dad!" Kotta said while he hugged me

"SUKI!" I shouted at Suki with 5 smores pop-tarts in her mouth

"Hmm?" Suki looked at me

"Go easy on the pop-tarts!" I shouted

"Hmm mmmph" She muffled with the pop-tarts in her mouth

"And Keito?" I asked

"Yes dad?" Keito wondered

"Try not to destroy the house" I pleaded

"When did I destroy the house?" He asked

"Remember last Christmas eve?" I reminded him

(FLASHBACK)

The house stood silent as everyone inside was asleep. Matt and Mizore were fast asleep when all of a sudden. A huge crashing noise was being caused from the chimney moving and crashing through everyones room

"WHAT THE!?" I shouted as I woke up to see the chimney mysteriously moving and had a confused expression on my face.

Mizore also woke up and saw the chimney crashing through our bedroom. She then looked down at the huge hole that broke through their bedroom and saw Keito moving it

"KEITO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kotta shouted in a cranky mood

"Uhhh getting ready for santa?" Keito said trying to act cute

(Flashback end)

"Right... That wont happen again!" Keito said as he bowed to me

"I really hope so... Love you kids!" I said as Mizore and I hugged our kids and then got in our cab and were on our way to France

The kids then shouted their good-byes and waved

"Well...Our parents left" Mona said while digging her foot in the ground

"And Tsukune wont be here for a while" Kotta said while balancing on a rock

Suki muffled with food in her mouth but her Brothers and sister thought she talked about being alone

"What she said" Keito said while pointing at Suki

"FUN TIME!" the kids shouted

Keito was playing GTA 5 as he cracked my password. Kotta was playing tag with Mona as Suki ate all the pop-tarts as she began running around the house acting like an airplane

"INCOMING AIRCRAFT! PEW PEW PEW!" Suki shouted as she ran faster

As Mona stopped she wondered where Tsukune is as he was taking forever on getting to their house

"Maybe he'll be here soon" Mona said

(6 Hours later)

Everyone felt really exhausted or like they're going to throw up. Suki was in the bathroom throwing up all the pop-tarts she consumed at once while Keito was still playing GTA 5 as his eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Or maybe he got lost?" Kotta wondered

"WHERE IS HE!?" Mona shouted till she heard a phone ringing

"Hello Shirayuki residence Mona Shirayuki speaking" Mona said in a calm expression

"Mona? its Moka is Tsukune with you?" She asked

"I thought he was with you" Mona wondered

Moka then walked outside only to see Tsukune's luggage in a corner along with some bird feathers

"Oh no..." Moka said in shock

"Whats going on Moka?" Mona asked

"Hey let me talk to her!" Keito shouted as he took the phone off of Mona's hands

"HEY! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Mona shouted as they began to fight over it

"TSUKUNE'S BEEN TAKEN BY HARPIES!" Moka panicked and cried

"WHAT!?" Mona and Keito shouted in shock

"Don't worry... We'll tell our father!" Keito shouted as he hung the phone up

"What's Daddy's phone number?" Mona asked

"WAIT! why should we call daddy when we can get Tsukune ourselves?" Keito asked

"Well we can't drive" Mona said in a grumpy mood

"We're too young to travel alone" Kotta said

"And we might get lost" Suki said as she got out of the bathroom smelling like vomit

"Who cares! If our dad can destroy a planet like he said he did. Then we can get Tsukune back from a bunch of stupid harpies" Keito said as he crossed his arms

"You may have a point" Mona said as she began to think

"Yeah your right!" Kotta and Suki shouted in unison as they began packing for an adventure

"HOLD UP GUYS! WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TSUKUNE IS!" Mona shouted

"Well he's obviously in a harpy fortress" Keito said

"How do you know that?" Suki asked

"Daddy told us a story about harpies one time... He also told us where the fortress is" Kotta said

"Well Mona... can we go?" Keito asked as Suki gave puppy dog eyes

**(A/N - She gets that from her mother. lol)**

"Ok. Fine!" Mona said in a cranky tone

"YAY!" Everyone shouted at once

"But we should at least leave a note for daddy so that we get in less trouble then usual... So lets just..." Mona said but everyone left

"Guys?... HEY WAIT FOR ME!" She shouted as she shut the front door and ran to her brothers and sister

"So where is this fortress?" Kotta asked Keito

"It's in a snowy mountain area to the north. Shouldn't be hard to miss" He said

"How are we getting there?" Suki asked

Keito then pointed at an airport with a ton of jumbo and private jets

"HA! Good luck... Plane tickets are $450 each" Mona said

"Total rip off but not why were going there" Keito said

"So why are we going there?" Mona asked

She then realized what was going through Keito's head and was frightened at the very idea

"OH NO! NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY WERE STEALING AN AIRPLANE!" Mona shouted

"So. Who's with me!" Keito shouted

"ME!" Kotta and Suki shouted making Mona have no choice but to come along

"Its decided... Lets go guys!" Keito shouted as they ran towards the airport

"I hate myself for having to do this..." Mona said to herself as she began to follow them to the airport

(To Tsukune at a harpy village)

"L-Let me go!" Tsukune begged as he kept struggling

"Ohhh don't you want a beautiful harpy for a wife?" A harpy girl whined as she continued to carry him

"I'm interested!" Gin said as he was being carried

"Sure Your obviously into anything that is sex you filthy mutt!" Tsukune shouted in an angry mood

"Quit yelling... Harpy children are sleeping" The harpy said as they began to arrive at their fortress.

Their Fortress is a giant tree with a bunch of houses made of sticks and twigs. There was also a huge building in the center of the tree where their queen was in.

"Were going to need a miracle to be saved" Tsukune said in sadness as he and Gin are carried into the fortress

* * *

**Well. Tsukune and Gin are captured and it looks like Matt and Mizore's kids are on their way to save them. Will the kids save them or will it be too late. Find out soon. I hope you enjoyed the start of the mini series. Read and review please. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the beginning of my mini series. Reason why its rated teen is because I think there shouldn't be any lemons on this. If there was you guys might be pissed off at me. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2**

**mastermind - Keito and Mona are 8. Kotta is 7 ,and Suki is 6.**

**some-guy - they'll have a transformation soon but it's too soon. Still wondering on what transformation Suki and Keito should have. I'm thinking for Suki the monkey colossus and for Keito maybe the worm colossus or maybe a dragon**

* * *

Keito, Mona, Kotta and Suki were sneaking in front of the airport security checkpoint. But as they saw security guards Mona got concerned about getting caught.

"Great... Security guards. What now Keito?" Mona asked in a scared, shaky tone

Keito then saw a UPS truck and got an idea as he smiled

"Were going to 'Borrow' that truck aren't we...?" Mona asked with no emotion

"MONA! THATS GENIUS!" Keito said

"Oh crap..." Mona said as she slapped her mouth shut

"Lets get cracking guys." Keito said as he walked to the truck

"No escape from this Mona." Kotta said

"Wheee!" Suki said as she acted like an airplane towards the truck

"Damn my big mouth..." Mona said as she walked to her siblings

Keito then got onto the drivers seat with no one in sight. As he looked at the key slot he turned it and the engine started. Mona then got into the back trying to tape her entire mouth shut.

"Bad mouth...Cursed Mouth...Bad!" Mona said as she taped it shut

Suki then saw the tape and got excited for some strange reason. Basically shes really hyper and excited

"OHHHH TAPE!" She shouted as Mona had a confused expression on her face

"Ok Kotta you operate the brake and Suki you get the gas pedal." Keito said as he grabbed the stearing wheel noticing that Suki wasn't present

"Suki?... Mona?... Where are you girls?" Keito asked around the truck

"In the back of the van!" Suki shouted as she got Mona which is covered in tape from her head to her legs. She tried say (GET THIS TAPE OFF OF ME!) but was muffled by the tape

"Never mind..." Keito said as he put both hands on the wheel

Mona tried yelling but was still wrapped up in tape

(2 hours later)

A security guard was at the checkpoint gate patrolling for intruders. He then heard the UPS truck the kids were using but didn't know the driver was a child.

"GAS!" Keito shouted as Suki pushed herself onto the gas pedal

The security guard saw the truck coming at the gate but then sharply turned to the right. Keito leaned on the wheel by mistake while Mona had light boxes fall on top of her. As they drove near the gate the guard ducked down bracing for impact

"BRAKES!" Keito shouted as Kotta pushed the brake pedal and Suki let the gas pedal go. Forcing the truck to stop in front of the gate stop

The security guard got a bit suspicious since Keito did a crappy job driving a delivery truck.

"are we going to get away with this?" Suki whispered

"I hope so..." Keito whispered back as he put a fake mustache on his upper lip

The security guard walked to the driver side he looked at Keito with a suspicious look.

"Heh heh... Uhhh 1st day on the job mate" Keito said as he saluted to the guard

"Whatever man... warehouse is in the back" The security guard said as he opened the gate

"Gas it up down there Suki. Step on it" Keito said as the gate began to open

As the gate opens the truck's tires began screeching. Keito then looked down to find Kotta leaning on the brakes

"Get off the brakes Kotta!" Keito shouted as Mona tried to inchworm to the driver seat from the back. The tape that Suki wrapped around Mona was beginning to wear off but she's still stuck

"Oops sorry!" Kotta said as he released the brakes

As Kotta released the brakes Mona was thrown back in the storage part of the truck with more packages falling on top of her. She was really upset with Keito

'THATS IT!... KEITO IS NEVER DRIVING AGAIN AFTER THIS!' Mona screamed in her head

Keito was driving like a blind man as he kept swerving everywhere.

"Brakes!... Kotta your making me swerve out of control!" Keito shouted as he drove like a drunken idiot making more packages fall on Mona

KOTTA BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES!" He screamed as he nearly hit a guy and still driving.

"GAS!" He shouted while chasing a guy

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD MOTHER HUMPERS!" Keito shouted as he stopped chasing him and was driving towards a private jet

Mona finally took the tape off of her and was soaked in sweat.

"GAH! MY GOD I'M SWEATY! AND KEITO DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!?" Mona shouted as she was climbing out of the storage area and stuck her head out into the driver seat.

"BRAKES!" Keito shouted

"What the... WHA!" Mona screamed as her face smacked into the drivers and slid down

"Remind me to never get a license." Keito said

"WE KNOW!" His siblings shouted in unison

(Meanwhile in France)

Matt and Mizore checked into a fancy room on the top floor. As they 1st entered inside they were amazed to see how awesome it looked.

"Wow!" I said in amazement as Mizore found a wine cabinet full of flavored wine

As she pulled a cherry flavored bottle out she got curious on how it tastes. She then looked at me with a small smirk on her face

"Hey Matt?" She asked

"Yes my little snow bunny?" I responded

(A/N - She still likes to be called that. lol)

"Should we...?" She asked as she showed me the cherry wine

"I couldn't think of a reason not too" I said while smiling and sitting on top of our bed with glasses in 1 hand

She then kissed me as she poured a glass of wine into our glasses. We then took a sip of wine and things got a bit crazy as she began grabbing me by surprise and began slipping her tongue into my mouth. As we began making out we then fell off of the bed but still made out in the process

"I love you Matt." Mizore said while kissing

"I love you too Mizore!" I said while also kissing

(Meanwhile at the airport)

Keito, Mona, Kotta and Suki went inside a private jet after parking into a luggage section of the airport. Thankfully for them there wasn't much security at the airport today. Keito then went inside the cockpit and started to look at all the buttons and switches

"Ok who knows how to fly a plane!" Mona asked everyone

"I do!" Keito shouted with his hand waving in the air

"If your skills in flying came from GTA5 I swear to god I will kill you" Mona said in a grumpy mood

"No it came from a different game. What was it... Uhhh Flight simulator?" Keito said in a bit of confusion

"Works with me!" Suki shouted as she ran through the plane from the cockpit to the back of the plane.

"Too much sugar..." Kotta said to himself

Keito then began pushing all the buttons trying to activate the engines. None of them were labeled so Keito had no idea on how to start the plane. after nearly pushing all the buttons he found a lever and began to pull on it. The engines began roaring making the kids shake in fear wondering if Keito really knows how to fly from flight simulator so they began to hold on to the plane seats for dear life as the plane began to move down the runway at high speeds. Suki was still running through the plane acting like a plane.

"YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING HEAVY!" Keito shouted as he began pulling up on the yoke

As the plane began to fly in the air everyone was shaking with fear with fear hoping that Keito wont do anything crazy as he's flying the plane. As the plane leveled out everyone began to relax.

"I think were leveled out." Mona said as she began to relax

Kotta then looked out of the window and spotted something from a distance

"Hey cool! I can see an ice cream truck from here!" Kotta shouted

"YAY I WANT ICE CREAM!" Suki shouted as she ran towards the cockpit and pushed on the yoke

"SUKI NO!" everyone shouted at once

The plane then went down in a nosedive. This made Mona and Kotta fly towards the cockpit as the plane went down. But the door was slammed shut after Suki made the plane fly down. Both Kotta and Mona slammed into the door face first making a huge mark of themselves on the door.

"Ow..." Kotta and Mona said in unison

Keito then pushed Suki off of the pilot seat carried her to the door.

"What are you doing Keito?" Suki asked in curiosity

Keito then opened the door and lightly pushed Suki out of the cockpit.

"Please just play out here!" Keito begged as he slammed the door shut

"Phew..." Keito said

After he wiped his forehead an ominous beeping was coming from the controls as the plane was going to hit a hill.

"OH CRAP!" He shouted as he pulled up on the yoke making the plane fly upward and avoided crashing the plane.

"Phew. I hope Mom and Dad don't know about this... HANG ON TSUKUNE! WERE ON OUR WAY!" Keito shouted as the plane began to fly away into the mountainous area

(Back to Matt and Mizore)

We were still kissing underneath the blankets drunk as we kissed we heard a new alert coming from our tv.

_"This just in... A private jet nearly crashed into buildings as it was somehow chasing some ice cream truck. Pilots are curious on what idiot would chase an ice cream truck in an jet is beyond them."_

After the news alert I got a bit suspicious.

"Matt. Relax. It could never be our children." Mizore told me as she giggled a bit as she was still drunk off of the wine

"Ahh you might be right" I said as we continued making out

(Back to the airplane)

Kotta and Mona had ice packs on their heads as Suki's hyper activeness began to fade a bit as she began to relax. Keito was flying into the clouds as they reached the mountains but got lost.

"I think were lost since the GPS doesn't work" Keito said

"Hmmm... I suspected this would happen. Which is why I got this... Behold!" Mona shouted as she pulled out a folded sheet of paper

"Ohhhhh a piece of paper...So cool!" Suki squealed as she was amazed

"It's not just a piece of paper you hyperactive simpleton!" Mona shouted in a grumpy tone

"So what is it?" Kotta asked

"This paper predates human GPS technology... Humans call it...( A MAP )" Mona said plainly

"OHHHH" Kotta and Suki said in amazement

"So what does this 'map' do?" Keito asked as he was flying the jet above a river

"Behold!" Mona said as she placed the map in front of Keito's eyes

"If we just follow this river... We should come across a harpy village... Then the fortress if we follow this blue line" Mona instructed

"Couldn't we follow this black line?" Keito asked

"THATS NOT A LINE! ITS A FOLD IN THE PAPER!" Mona shouted in annoyance

"Oh... I knew that." Keito defended himself

"No you didn't!" Mona shouted

"Hey Keito... I'm curious... If your reading the map... Who's flying the plane?" Kotta wondered

Everyone put the map down to see a mountain coming in front of them in a face pace. They then screamed as Keito jerked the yoke and made the jet twist a bit to the right. It was too late as the jets wing collided into the mountain as they began to spiral out of control into a harpy village.

"AHHHH! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Mona shouted

(Near at the village)

A harpy child was flying away from a bunch of humans that wanted to hurt her from her parents intruding their village.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The child shouted as she flew on top of a tree and cried

"As soon as we get you were going to make you suffer!" A human shouted

For the harpy child it seems like this is the end for her as she began to cry. She then looked up to see the jet coming right at them but she thought it was a shooting star

"Ooooh a shooting star... I wish these humans would go away" The harpy child said as she stared at it and realized its heading right at her

"and... I ALSO WISH IT DIDNT TRY TO KILL ME!" She said as she flew out of its path

The humans saw the jet coming right at them and screamed in fear. It then slammed into the tree causing significant damage and began spinning around on the snowy ground.

Inside the kids were getting dizzy but Suki on the other hand was having a lot of fun.

"WHEEEE!" Suki shouted

As the plane came to a complete stop the harpy child then landed next to the jet and was curious on what the contraption was. The door then flew opened and Kotta and Mona leapt out of the plane and began kissing the snowy ground.

"LAND!" Mona shouted as she kissed the ground

Suki came out and whined

"Awww Keito broke it..." Suki complained

Keito then climbed out and began to stretch. He then jumped onto the ground and looked at the plane.

"Well... That's not so bad" He said with a smile

"Guh! NOT SO BAD!? NOT..." Mona said in shock

"T-t-the tree... THEN THE PLANE CRASHED! and to be added... WE ALSO KILLED NATURE!" Mona screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed at the tree but was pointing at the harpy child

"Um...Im not nature" The harpy child said in curiosity

Everyone then stared at the child in confusion except for Keito. he began so smile a bit as he continued to stare at the child.

"I'm sorry... I'm just jumpy because SOMEONE crashed our plane" Mona said

"Who are you guys... Are you humans?!" The harpy child asked in fear

"No... I'm Mona... These are my siblings... Kotta, Suki and Keito." She introduced

"Its nice to meet you all... I'm Pipi" She said as she showed her feathers

"Are you single" Keito asked out of the blue.

"Oh my!" Pipi said as she blushed a bit

"KEITO!" His siblings shouted at once

"What? Too soon?" Keito asked in confusion

* * *

**Well... The kids jet crashed near a harpy village... And is Keito in love? Find out soon everyone. Read and review and remember PEACE IN! :D Have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter 3. I've been getting writers block for sometime and damn its annoying! I wish I can break this sooner than usual. The only way I can break it is playing games and that isn't helping much now. Any suggestions? **

**Also... Do any of you readers have a favorite character?**

**Anyway here's my responses for the review**

**Mastermind - They're likeable since they act cute. lol**

**here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

Keito and the others had discovered a harpy village and met a harpy around their age named Pipi. As they introduced them Pipi saw some remains of the humans that were attacking Pipi. As she saw them she began to shake in fear from the earlier attack and teared a bit from the brutal nightmare.

"So who are those idiots?" Keito asked in confusion

Pipi cried a bit later after he asked his question

"Whats wrong?" Mona asked in a worried manner

"Those humans killed my parents!" Pipi cried

"Oh...I'm so sorry that happened" Mona said

"Yeah..." Kotta and Keito said in sadness

No one else said anything as they were waiting for Suki to say something. As soon as they turned Suki was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where did your sister go?" Pipi asked as she was still crying

"Oh Suki always does this...She's like a car that never runs out of gas and its on a bunch of crazy pills" Mona said as she helped Pipi up

"Should we go find her?" Pipi asked

"Find who?" Suki said behind them

"GAH!" Both Pipi and Mona shouted in astonishment

"You are one hyperactive little demon. You know that right?" Keito said with no emotion

"Anyway, Anyway, Anyway!" Suki shouted multiple times while jumping up and down in the snow with tons of energy

"Do you know where we can find a harpy fortress in these mountains? Our friend Tsukune got captured by your race" Mona asked

"Yes...But its a really long trip" Pipi said as it began to snow

"I don't care. We don't have much time... If our dad gets home before we do...We might never see sunlight again" Mona said while shaking in fear

"No worries Mona... after all we're the sons and daughters of the colossus king..." Kotta said

"Yeah your right! Were basically smarter than..." Mona got cut off

"Pop-tarts?" Suki asked in excitement

"Guh?" Kotta sighed loudly

"No Suki" Keito said

"Then maybe a bird?" Suki asked

"Excuse me?" Pipi asked in annoyance with her wings crossed

"Never mind... LETS GO, GO, GO!" Suki shouted with excitement as she skipped along in the snow

"So where is the snow fortress we're suppose to 'go, go, go'?" Mona asked while mocking her sister

"It's on the other side of the mountain" Pipi pointed out

"GREAT LETS GO!" Suki squealed as she skipped around in the snow

"By any chance did your sister have any kind of sugar?" Pipi asked

"WAY TOO MUCH!" Everyone shouted in unison

(To the harpy fortress)

Tsukune and Gin were handcuffed as they were being walked into the queens chamber. As they walked Tsukune took a quick look at the harpy women. To him they looked a bit excited about kidnapping him and Gin. They got to the Queens chamber doors and the doors opened up. Inside stood the harpy queen. She had long pink feathers on her wings and her chest and bottoms were both encased in pink bird feathers and a fancy light blue robe.

"Ahh... My fellow harpies have returned...And they have handsome men" The queen said as she was interested in both Tsukune and Gin

"Hey. How's it going" Gin said as he was hitting on the harpy queen

"Gin!" Tsukune shouted in disbelief

"What!? It's a hot girl..." Gin said defending himself

"It's a harpy... The race that kidnapped us..." Tsukune tried explaining

"The reason we kidnapped you both is that we're a dying race... We then basically have to make you both give us children" The queen said as she got off of her throne and walked towards both Tsukune and Gin with a smile on her face

"WHAT?!... NO I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Tsukune shouted

"YEAH SO DO I!" Gin also said

"Wait. I thought you got kicked out by your ex" Tsukune said

"Not now Tsukune..." Gin said while grinding his teeth

"It won't matter... Cause after you give us children... You can never leave this fortress again" The queen said as she grabbed Gin.

"I'll start with you first... The human can stay in one of our finest bedrooms" The queen said as she ordered her harpy guards to take Tsukune away to a bedroom to await his turn to help the queen have her children

As the door shut Gin shouted "OH CRAP! NO!"

(Back to Keito and his siblings. 5 hours after they left for the harpy fortress)

Keito, Mona, Kotta, Suki and Pipi were on their way to the harpy fortress. While everyone was walking in the snow. Suki was skipping while singing Jingle bells. Everyone else was getting annoyed by her singing

"Walking in the snow!"

"Suki" Keito said while getting annoyed

"In this forsaken cold"

"Stop singing..." Mona said also getting annoyed

"With our new bird friend"

"Stop it!" Kotta shouted

"AND I MIGHT LOOSE A TOE!" Suki ended

"SUKI!" Everyone shouted

"Yes?" She asked acting cute

"Please Don't sing!" Her siblings shouted

"Why?" Suki asked

"Because its annoying" Keito asked in a cranky mood

After a few hours nearing nighttime they were on the other side of the mountain with the Harpy Fortress in sight. unfortunately for them it's at the bottom of the mountain.

"Well... There's the harpy fortress..." Keito said in a shaky voice.

"Any idea on how to get there Mona?" Kotta asked

"I'm thinking I'm thinking" Mona said while thinking of a way to get everyone down

"Can I sing while you think?" Suki asked with puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile

"NO!" Everyone but Pipi shouted at once

So Mona began to think about a way to get everyone down to the fortress without alarming a bunch of harpy guards. Since Pipi is a harpy child she can fly her new friends. Unfortunately her size is too small to carry anyone to the fortress so flying everyone to the fortress is out of the question.

"I got an idea!" Kotta shouted all of a sudden

He then raised his hands and ice began to form. As it formed a block of ice he turned his hands into ice claws and began to grind the ice block. Turning it into a sleigh.

"That's actually a great idea" Mona said

Everyone else agreed to his sleigh idea and began to climb inside

"I'm driving!" Keito shouted

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mona and Kotta shouted at once

Suki and Pipi were on the back of the sleigh watching the 3 siblings fight. As they argued and fought the sleigh began to move forward.

"Wait are we moving?" Keito asked as he just noticed the sleigh moving

They then began to scream all the way down. Except for Suki. Shes been having fun all the way down the mountain

"LETS SING A SONG!" Suki shouted with joy

"SUKI! GIVE IT A BREAK!" Keito shouted

The sleigh began to move faster and faster down the hill as everyone began to hold on to each other screaming for dear life as they hit an icy ramp and went airborne. They screamed louder as the sleigh flew towards the Harpy Fortress. Except for Suki. She's still having fun. Even in intense danger.

(Inside the harpy fortress)

Tsukune was in the bedroom awaiting for the harpy queen to get him as soon as she was finished with the werewolf. He was frightened of what will happen to him after he's done. He didn't want to be wedded to anyone but Moka. Unfortunately he's way too nervous to ask her to marry him. He opened the door to get out of the bedroom only to get ambushed by 2 harpy guards

"Oh...It appears that this boy is very eager to have our queens children" One of the harpies said

"Indeed...Lets help him with his problem" The other harpy guard said while holding on to his pants

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Tsukune begged on his knees after he was sent back into his room with both guards inside.

"Just relax..." The harpy guard said in a seductive tone

"And let us..." The other harpy guard got cut off from a sudden hearing of screaming

"Do you hear something?" She asked

Both the harpies and Tsukune looked at the window only to see an oncoming ice sleigh. The screams got louder until...

(CRASH!) The sleigh broke through the window and was coming at both harpies

"OH CRAP!" Tsukine shouted as the sleigh crashed into him and the 2 harpies.

"AHHH! A HUMAN!" Keito screamed

"HI Tsukie!" Suki shouted in joy

"Keito? Mona? Kotta? Suki? Kids?! What the hell are you kids doing here?!" Tsukune asked in astonishment

"Its kind of a long story" Mona said a the sleigh began to make its way down stairs and coming right at a door

"Ummm... Do you kids know how to use the sleigh's brakes?" Tsukune asked as he and the 2 harpies began to freak out at the oncoming door

"Ummm brakes?" Keito asked

"You did install breaks on your ice sleigh right?" Tsukune asked

"No I kind of forgot to make brakes" Kotta said

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" Tsukune shouted in a panic attack

"OH SHOOT! THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" Pipi screamed

"I just went to the bathroom in my pants" Kotta said in fear

"And theres no pop-tarts on this sleigh ride!" Suki complained

(CRASH!)

They crashed into a royal dining room. A lot of food fell on them and both harpy guards and Tsukune were unconscious. As the kids saw Tsukune they began freaking out

"CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE?!" Mona shouted out loud as a bunch of harpies began to surround the sons and daughters of the colossus king and the harpy child

"Get the girls out of the fortress but keep the boys here" a harpy shouted

"It just got worse." Pipi said with no emotion

* * *

**There you have it. Keito and the others made it to the fortress and found Tsukune...Well sort of. Will they be able to get out or will the harpies stop the kids from rescuing Tsukune and Gin. Find out soon. Sorry for making you guys wait. I had a ton of shopping to do for Christmas. Does anyone have a favorite character? Just wondering**

**Read and review please and have a very Merry Christmas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers of the planet EARTH! How are you enjoying the book? I hope you guys are entertained because I'm working very hard to make everyone laugh. Also censoring stuff is kind of difficult. Here's my review responses**

**Mastermind: Interesting. Ill have to try it out once I get the chance.**

**Some-guy: I'm not sure. They usually use humans as enemies since they're easy to come up with. Also I had an idea for High school of the dead after the series if you guys are interested. For now one idea at a time**

**Anyway. Here's Chapter 4**

* * *

Keito and the others got surrounded by harpy guards after they knocked Tsukune unconscious with the sleigh accident that the kids accidently caused. All the kids were shaking in fear as all the harpies came closer and closer with their wings flapping and their talons nearing the kids

Keito then grabbed the unconscious Tsukune and was prepared to throw him at the sex crazed harpy guards with Tsukune over his head

"Don't make me have to use this!" Keito warned the harpies

"HA! What are you going to do? Offer him as a sacrifice?" One of the harpies mocked Keito

"ok...I warned you!" Keito shouted

He then threw Tsukune at the harpies. Making 4 of the harpy guards fall from the air and hit the hard floor. Keito felt bad for using Tsukune as a weapon but he had no other alternative. One of the harpies crawled out from underneath

"GET THEM!" The harpy shouted as all the guards flew directly at the kids

"Freeze!" Kotta shouted as Mona and Kotta extended their arms and blasted icy winds at the attacking harpies. Only freezing their wings solid

Pipi hid behind Keito since she's easily frightened. Keito then looked behind him and stood in front of her in a defensive stance. Pipi looked at Keito in confusion and couldn't help but blush a little

'Does he like me?' She thought to herself

As most of the harpies were now grounded they were still attempting to capture the kids before they let them and Tsukune escape.

"Run!" Mona shouted.

Keito and the others split up in opposite directions but Keito picked up Tsukune. After all he didn't want to witness Tsukue being violated by multiple harpies.

(A/N - Keito doesn't know that Tsukune was violated by Kurumu years ago)

"Come on sleepy!" Keito shouted as he and Pipi began to drag Tsukune up the stairs while all the steps kept clunking Tsukune on the head

"Sorry, Sorry... Were very sorry mister!" Pipi said while Tsukune kept getting hit on his head by every step

"Don't worry Pipi... He'll be fine... At least I hope so" Keito said as he and Pipi made a run for it

Meanwhile Mona ran away from a group of angry harpies and tried hiding in a bedroom with the door closed.

"Phew... They'll never find me in here!" Mona said loudly

As she turned around she saw the werewolf in a huge bed. He looked all shaken and looked like he saw a horror movie that might stop your heart.

(A/N - Yeah... It happened to Gin)

"Who the hell are you?" Gin asked as he hid under the bed blankets even more frightened

"My name is Mona... daughter of the colossus king." She introduced herself while somewhat wierded out by gins sudden coward look

"So whats your name and why do you look so freaked out?" Mona asked

"well...Im Gin Morioka and... well... I..." Gin was stammering with fear since the incident with the harpy queen was forced upon him

"Whats wrong..." Mona asked as a feathery figure was landing behind her

"It is because my harpies had kidnapped him and forced him to assist me in making children" The harpy queen said as Mona turned to see her

Gin then yelped like a little girl and hid under the bed. Mona saw this and thought that he and Tsukune were both captured in unison

"So... It was your harpies that captured our Tsukune!" Mona shouted as her hands turned into ice claws

"You mean MY Tsukune!... I've already taken the werewolf... And now ill take your Tsukune as well!" The harpy queen shouted as she extender her pink feathered wings

'Why does...EVERYONE LIKE TSUKUNE?!' Gin shouted in his head

"Well you might as well forget it! Tsukune is being taken out of this crazy birds nest of a fortress! And we'll get away with both men!" Mona shouted

"So I'm assuming you have an escape plan?" Gin asked under the bed

"Umm...well... not really no" Mona said as she blushed and frowned

"WHAT?!" He shouted

"Well I didn't think we get this far without our father knowing" She said

"Soooo...Wheres your brothers and sister?" Gin asked

"Oh... My harpy guards are taking care of them as we speak" The harpy queen said as she smiled

"Oh no..." Mona said in a shocked tone

(To Suki)

She's been skipping along the hallways singing Zippidy do dah. So far she got away from the harpies chasing her and began to find her brothers and sister. Also Tsukune who is still out cold from Keito throwing him at harpy guards.

As she continued to skip along the hallway she stumbles into the doors of a kitchen. The walked in looking around in the cabinets and the fridge

"I hope they have something tasty." Suki said as she began raiding their fridge

She then began raiding their cabinets and found a few boxes of cereal. She then found a carton of milk. Luckily for her the milk was fresh. She then began eating the cereal from the box and drank the milk from the carton.

"Yay Breakfast!" Suki shouted as she continued eating

(5 seconds later)

The entire kitchen was a complete mess. Bits and pieces of cereal was everywhere with empty cereal boxes lying on the floor. The counter was dripping milk as she left a huge mess. Suki didn't feel too good after her feeding frenzy

"Ugh... Stomach turning...World spinning...Harpies talking...Wait a minute" She said acting like shes drunk as she heard a commotion going on outside of the kitchen doors

She then hid in the Cabinets with the door cracked before the guards came in the door. They were shocked to see the kitchen in shambles.

"OH MY GOD!" One of the guards shouted

"Who ever these kids are they sure act like slobs" Another harpy said as she picked up a box with her talons

Suki then burped loudly inside the cabinet she was hiding in as she blew her own cover

"What was that?" one of the harpies asked

"Did you just burp?" the other harpy guard asked in disgust

"WHAT?! NO!" she shouted in defense as they both left the kitchen with the mess all over the floors

Suki then fell off of the cabinet and landed on her back. As she fell she quickly got back up with a box of Cheerios on her head and made a run for the door as quick as she can. As she opened the door the same harpies spotted her. But with the cereal box on Suki's head she couldn't

"Hey look!" One of the harpy guards shouted

"Get that girl with the Cheerios box on her head!" The other harpy guard shouted as both guards took flight and began to fly directly at Suki

Suki then turned around only to fall down stairs.

"Woah! Ow oh eh ah ouch!" She said as she fell down the steps

As she fell down the 1st flight of stairs the box fell off of her head and she tackled a harpy guard and leapt into the air slamming the box of Cheerios onto the guards head as the guard became blinded. Suki then climbed on the back of the harpy girl

"HEY WHAT GIVE?! I CANT SEE!" The harpy shouted as Suki began kicking her sides like a horse

"Giddy up bird woman!" Suki shouted as she kicked the harpy hard

"OW! What the...?" The harpy shouted

"MOVE YOU LAZY BIRD MOVE!" Suki shouted as the harpy began to run quickly in the halls

(To Keito and Pipi)

They were hiding in a closet with Tsukune still knocked out and partly bruised. Pipi was concerned about Tsukune being bruised from Keito pulling him up stairs making him bang his head multiple times. Also being used as a weapon against harpies

"You think Tsukune is going to be ok?" Pipi asked

"I'm sure he'll be fine... I heard that he's part vampire" Keito said as Pipi began to calm down

"Really?" Pipi asked as she was impressed

"Yeah..." Keito said as he blushed a bit every time he took a quick look at Pipi's snow-white feathers

"Are you ok?" Pipi asked as she also blushed a bit

"OH! um yeah...heh...yeah I'm ok" Keito said in nervousness

She then noticed Keito blushing a bit every time he snuck a peek at her and decided...

"Keito... Do you...like me?" Pipi asked and blushed deeply

Keito then blushed deeply after she asked.

"Um...Well... I kinda do...maybe...yeah" Keito said with extreme nervousness

"Aww that's sweet" Pipi said as she began to hug him with her soft snow-white feathers. This made him blush deeper as he began to quiver a bit as he hugged her back

"I'm scared Keito..." Pipi said as she shook a bit in fear of being captured by her own race

"Don't worry... I'm sure my father might be able to get us...I hope not though" Keito said in fear

"Why not?" Pipi asked

"Well... When we left home to save Tsukune...We didn't tell our father... I just hope that dad doesn't know"

(To Matt and Mizore)

Both Mizore and I were asleep on the bed as both of our hair was a mess from the wine we had 2 days ago and yesterday. As I opened my eyes I had a major headache.

"Ugh... I feel like crap..." I said as I held on to my pounding head

The phone then rang. Making my head hurt worse than usual

"OW!... What now!?" I wondered in annoyance and walked slowly toward

"What is it?!... Its 8 in the morning!" I shouted into the phone

"Matt... Its Moka!"

"Oh... Sorry Moka... I kind of have a hangover from the wine in France" I said

"Its ok... Have you heard from your kids?" Moka asked

"No why?"

"Tsukune was kidnapped by harpies and they said that they were going to call you" She said worried-like on the phone

"No I never got a call from them" I said

"Wait... If they didn't call you... Then that means... Uh oh..." Moka said while she might know the kids left the house

I then got very angry as I began to scream

"... you kids are in EXTREMELY DEEP TROUBLE!" I shouted into the sky in extreme rage as I woke up Mizore with her having a hangover as much as I did.

"Ow... Matt...What is it?" Mizore asked

"Sweetie we need to leave right now!" I said as I was fumbling with my pants

"What?! Why?" Mizore asked in disbelief

"Our kids are being attacked by harpies" I shouted as I finally got my pants on

"Lets go then Matt" Mizore said with determination in her eyes

I then placed the Colossus King's Helm on my head and called out for Avion

(5th Colossus)

We both then heard a screech from a distance and saw the stone winged bird colossus flying directly at us. It then landed on a roof of another building awaiting us to get on top of it. Mizore and I leapt from the window on to the giant stone bird and it began to fly toward the mountains

"Matt... Do you know where they could be?" Mizore asked

"I told them the story of the harpy fortress so I'm pretty sure they're there!" I shouted as Avion began to fly faster

"LETS GO AVION!" I shouted as Avion began to fly away from France and began to fly towards the mountains

* * *

**Well... Matt and Mizore both know that their kids are out of the house. And damn is Matt angry... How much trouble are they in? How will the kids escape? And will Keito ask Pipi out as a harpy girlfriend? Find out all these questions on the next chapter. Read and review please. I really want more reviewers please. Have a good day. Have a happy new year and PEACE IN! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I was taking so long. I was taking a small break. Plus I was doing Diablo III a lot. I'm still doing the sequel. I was just taking a small break. Plus work schedule keeps changing. Also I got a question. U guys want me to make a trailer of (Wrath of the Shadow Queen)? I had an idea while using (Making Christmas) from Nightmare before Christmas. Only it's called (Birthing shadows). It's like a song trailer and its just an idea. Or I can make a real trailer. Its ur call if u want me to make it happen or not folks :). I can also take suggestions too**

** Anyway heres chapter 5**

* * *

On their way to the harpy fortress Avion was flying at its full speed. As it flew fast it arrived at the mountains where the harpy fortress was located. Unfortunately for him and Avion it was snowing heavily and neither Matt nor Mizore could see a thing.

"Matt? Do you know where were going?" Mizore asked

"Hang on... Its been a few months from the 1st time I told them the story... so give me a minute..." I said while looking for a fortress in a tree

"I got an idea..." I shouted

"Avion! lend me your vision" I commanded as my eyes became sharper

With Avions hawk vision I could see more clear from the harsh snowstorm

"There it is!" I shouted as Avion began flying towards the fortress

"Ok... Matt... Just go easy on the kids... Even though they left the house without our permission they must have a reason why they left in the first place" Mizore said

"Yeah...Your right... But still if not they must be punished... But I'll only go lightly" I said calming her down a bit

"Alright... Lets get our children" Mizore said as were closing in on the fortress

(Meanwhile at the harpy fortress)

Kotta was sneaking along the walls of a hallway. Trying his best to avoid any kind of combat. He's somewhat afraid to throw a punch or hurt anyone. He only attacks if someone he cares about is in danger.

As he was moving quietly he began to hear 2 harpies talking about his brother Keito. He then got close to the corner of the halls to hear better

"So what do we know about these kids that broke in?" A guard asked

"Well we know that 2 of them are snow people" the other guard

"And the other 3?" She asked making Kotta confused

'3?... Does she mean Pipi?' Kotta wondered

"We don't know what the other 2 kids are. But the last one is one of us harpies"

"I say we should punish her" The guard suggested

"By what?"

"Either Banishment...or Death" the guard sadly said

That last word shocked Kotta deeply

'DEATH!?' He shouted in his mind

Kotta was so shocked and angry that he recklessly came out of the corner and showed himself

"LEAVE MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND OUT...Of...this?" He said loudly but then gotten soft as he saw a whole squad of harpy guards

"ITS ONE OF THOSE INTRUDING KIDS!" A guard shouted as she and a bunch of harpies began flying directly at Kotta

"GET HIM!" Another guard shouted as more guards flew at him from behind and grabbed him with their talons

"HEY! Let me go!" Kotta shouted while he got grabbed by the guards

"How shall we punish him?" A harpy guard asked

"Hmm... Maybe we can..." She was cut off by Avion's screeching

"What the hell...Was that you screeching?" A guard asked when suddenly

(BOOM!)

Avion, Mizore and I broke inside the Fortress looking angry at the harpies for holding on to my son being grabbed by harpies

"Who the hell are they?" A guard asked

"WHO CARES! JUST GRAB THEM SO THEY DONT GET AWAY FROM US AND THE QUEEN!" All the harpies shouted at once as they dropped Kotta and came after me and Mizore

I placed the colossus king's crown on my head and my human sized armor formed. As my armor was on Mizore turned her hands into ice claws and began shooting ice shards at the harpy guards making them partly panic

I was firing small charges of my ancient energy at the harpies. Causing them to panic even more. I then charged at full power and blasted my ancient energy at the panicking harpies as I blew a massive truck sized hole in the fortress walls.

Most of the harpies flew away in fear from my powerful energy blast.

"RUN!" One of the harpies shouted as most of them flew through the massive hole in panic.

As most of the harpies left the hallway Kotta got up from the floor only to see his mother and father.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Kotta asked

"Saving you kids and Tsukune" I said

"Oh! Um... ok" Kotta shouted as he panicked

"So why didn't you call us? We could have done this and prevented you from being in danger" Mizore said as she hugged Kotta tightly and began to tear up.

"Well Keito and our sisters thought that we should leave you and dad alone since its your honeymoon and... We didn't want to bother you" Kotta said as he began to tear up

"Well son... It was the right thing to do to call us... But... We're so proud that you tried." I said as I rubbed Kotta's head

"Y...you are?" Kotta wondered

"Of course! But... Wheres you sisters and brother?" I asked as we began to hear shouting from across the hallway seeing Suki riding on a harpy

"Suki?" I asked

"HI MOMMY HI DADDY! LOOK I GOT A BIRD PONY!" Suki shouted with tons of sugar in her system as the harpy she was riding on began to stumble and then fell to the floor.

"If... I have to give this kid another piggy back ride... My bones will shatter" the Harpy shouted in exhaustion and then passed out

"Awww... I broke it" Suki said in disappointment

Mizore, Kotta and I were shocked to see Suki riding a harpy without any kind of help from anyone. She then rolled off of the fallen harpy and raised her arms and shouted "TA DA!"

"Suki...How many pop tarts did you eat?" I asked while crossing my arms

She got very nervous and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Um... Maybe one... or two" She said trying to escape my curiosity

Mizore then sliced a hole in her backpack letting out millions of empty pop tart boxes. Seriously... There was so many boxes it can feed a village or a town. I got a bit grumpy with her as she was really sweating with nervousness and then smiled while blushing like nothing happened. Then suddenly...

(CRASH!)

Something or someone crashed into the floor above me. Making twigs and part of a flooring fall on the crown on my head.

"What was that?!" Kotta asked in shock

"It sounds like it's coming from the floor above us" Mizore said

"SANTA'S HERE!" Suki shouted with excitement as we looked at her with a wierded out look

She then ran across the hallway with tons of sugar in her system.

"Remind me to burn all the candy and sweets we have at home..." I asked Mizore and she nodded as we walked down the hall following her.

As we walked down the halls we saw Suki running up and down the stairs multiple times. She's got so much energy she makes a battery look obsolete.

"Suki! relax... Your making me feel like I'm old and slow." I said as we began walking up the stairs.

"Aren't you already old dad?" Kotta asked making Mizore giggle a bit

"IM ONLY 22 YEARS OLD! YOU CALL THAT OLD?" I complained as Mizore began to laugh

As we got to the top of the stairs I was greeted with an oncoming child

"THIS ONES FOR MY FATHER!" Keito shouted as he tackled me and I was rolling backwards down the stairs with my son holding on to me.

As I fell to the middle section Keito took my crown off only to be shocked by seeing me in slight pain

"Ugh... Keito" I said weekly

"Oh... Hi dad" Keito said as Pipi looked behind a corner only to be seen by Mizore

"Theres a harpy!" Mizore shouted as her hands became ice claws.

This frightened Pipi very much. Keito then jumped off me and landed in front of Pipi. Defending her from his own mother

"Keito? What are you doing?" Mizore asked

"I wont let you hurt my 1st and best friend!" Keito shouted as he began to tear up as much as Pipi

Mizore saw this and began to put her ice claw down and kneeled down while tearing up a bit as well

"I...I'm sorry" Mizore said as Keito came to her and hugged her tightly

I slowly got up the stairs again and was holding on to my stomach in slight pain.

"You could have killed me you know" I shouted while ruining the moment

"DAD! YOUR RUINING THE MOMENT!" Kotta, Keito, Suki and Pipi shouted at once making me feel like I did something wrong

"Hey... Where's Mona?" I asked

"I don't know... Last time I saw her we splitting up from the group and ran in different directions... So I have no clue" Keito said from hugging Mizore

"OH NO! SHE MIGHT BE FACING THE HARPY QUEEN!" Pipi shouted in fear

"WHAT?! Can you take me there?" I asked the harpy child and she nodded yes

"Please take me there!" I pleaded

She then flew into the air and dashed across the hallway. Taking me and everyone else to her queen

'If she as so much as touches a hair from my daughter... I'll rip her feathers off!' I thought to myself in rage

(To Mona and the Harpy Queen)

Mona and the Harpy Queen were facing each other in the queens bed chambers as Gin was still hiding under the queens bed shaking in fear and humiliation

"You must understand... We need men for our race to survive" The queen said as she raised her feathered arms in defense

"Well you can't have Tsukune! He's one of my fathers best friends" Mona said as she turned her hands into ice claws

"Does that include me?" Gin asked from underneath the bed

"Actually he thinks of you as a bullet monkey" She said while she was wierded out

"Aww WHAT!?" He whined

The harpy queen then flapped her pink wings and took flight. Trying to stay away from the snow child.

"So snow child... Are we going to settle this like barbarians... or as peaceful adults?" The harpy queen asked

"Will you give Tsukune to us willingly?" Mona asked

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The queen shouted in anger

"ok... BARBARIANS THEN!" Mona shouted as she shot ice shards at the harpy queen

The queen dodged the all by twirling through the massive ice shard storm and dashed at Mona. The Queen extended her wings out and began to shoot thousands of sharp feathers at Mona. As it was raining feathers Mona was running across the chambers making the feathers tear the entire bed chamber into ribbons. She was able to dodge them as well as she kicked a table to the floor and made it into a defensive wall.

"Why must you fight me... You can not win... Just hand over Tsukune...and I shall see you sent back home safely" The queen suggested

"That's not going to happen!" Mona shouted as she shot more ice shards at the queen.

She just missed her by a few inches and hit some of her feathers off of her wing.

"Very well then..." The queen said as she got into her fighting stance as Mona is in hers and began to charge at each other fighting over Tsukune

* * *

**Well... Now Mona is fighting over Tsukune. She must have gotten that from Mizore and Matt's friends. LOL. Some people don't learn. Who will win and who will lose. Also I can still type a singing trailer or just a real trailer. Its your call still folks. Still have a good one. Read and review please. and PEACE IN :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! :) I hope ur enjoying the mini series. I was having a difficult time since the server keeps shutting down. I don't know what's going on but they have got to fix that. Anyway here's my review responses**

**Mastermind: HA HA HA that would be hilarious. ok no trailers. I did say its ur call. Also its name is Alucard. Didn't u see the manga? Also it sounds like Asura is one powerful being. But a one shot of him would make people think he's like Gary Stu. just curious. **

**Instead of trailers how bout I make a song one-shot as an anniversary thing? Ur call**

**1 more thing! I decided to let Suki and Keito have their forms in the Wrath of the shadow queen sequel. I think it's too soon to let their forms come**

**Anyway here's chapter 6**

* * *

**(Music: Ice battle - Red vs Blue)**

Mona and the Harpy Queen were facing each other down with determination that they can win. They both then charged at each other shooting both Feathers and Ice shards at each other. Most of the shards and feathers hit each other but they were heading to both Mona and the Harpy Queen

Mona dodged them by rolling to the left as the Harpy Queen flew to the air avoiding Mona's Ice shards. While in the air the Harpy Queen began to fly at Mona with her talons opened. Mona knew that the harpy queen was trying to grab her so she tried blasting her with ice-cold air. This froze her talons solid and made it more difficult for the queen to fly. She tried flapping her wings as hard as she could since she's beginning to lose altitude.

"Damn it! I can't fight like this" the harpy queen said in slight anger as she landed on the floor

'Now is my chance!' Mona said as she leapt into the air and began to twirl with her Ice claws extended as she tried slashing away at the grounded harpy queen.

Luckily the queen's feathers were able to defend her from her slash attempt. But as Mona lands on the ground she turned around to see some of the Harpy Queens feathers fall from her wings. The queen looked very pissed at Mona as she extended her wings again

"You'll pay for that kid!" the harpy queen shouted as she shot more feathers at Mona.

She got scared and ran from the oncoming feathers. She then vaulted on the queens bed and hid behind it as the bed got devastated by the queens feathers

"If that's all you got queen... I'm very disappointed!" Mona taunted

The queen got very angry as she shattered the ice that was encasing her talon

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" The queen shouted as she flew over to her bed and landed in front of Mona

"Ahh!" She screamed as the queen grabbed Mona with her talons.

Mona then struggled to get loose but the queens grip on her was tight

"Struggle all you like... You can't escape my grip!" The queen said as she laughed

Mona then got angry as she was still struggling when she suddenly got her right arm loose

"let...me... GO!" Mona shouted as her hand turned into an ice fist and punched the queen.

Mona's Ice punch was so powerful it made her fly into her throne doors

'Ugh... Such power... Where does she get it from?' The queen thought to herself

Suddenly...

(BOOM!)

**(Music Ends)**

The doors flew open and the queen flew into the air. Despite her wounds from Mona's small burst of rage.

"Ugh! WHAT NOW?!" She shouted till she began to shake in fear on the sight of the one thing every monster fears

"Me..." I said with darkness in my voice and cracked my armored knuckles

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" Mona asked

"I came to rescue you kids and Tsukune so...where is he?" I asked

"Oh he's still in the closet on where Keito and I were hiding." Pipi asked as the young harpy child landed on my shoulder

"You kids hid Tsukune in a closet?" I asked

"Yeah... we had to hide him from the queen" Pipi said as hid behind her own feathers

"Ah ok" I said as I began looking at the harpy queen with slight anger

Gin then came out from the covers only to be seen in his underwear. It began to sting my eyes once I saw him

"GIN! PUT SOME PANTS ON MAN!" I shouted as I covered my eyes

"That harpy queen tore all my clothes!" Gin shouted as he covered himself and pointed at the harpy queen

"How else am I suppose to prevent men from running away?" The queen asked loudly

Keito then poked his head out from the door and said "Maybe keep him in a cage?"

"Hmm that seems like a nice idea..." The harpy queen said as she rubbed her chin thinking about Keito's idea

"Son! Don't give ideas to the enemy!" I shouted

"Sorry" Keito blushed as he hid again

"What is the meaning of you people intruding my fortress!" The queen demanded

"Well our friend Moka said that his boyfriend was kidnapped by your race" I said while going into combat stance

"Which is why were here to stop you!" Keito, Mona, Kotta and Suki shouted at once

Suddenly harpies from the fortress began flying through the ceiling and landing next to their queen trying their best to defend her with everything they got

"WAIT STOP!" All of the harpies pleaded and begged as more and more harpies keep landing in front of the queen

"It's a harpy army!" Keito said while freaking out

"WAIT! WE DIDNT HURT ANY HUMANS!" The queen and harpies shouted as men began to form behind me, Mizore, my kids and Pipi

Pipi got very scared but Keito then held on to her tightly to protect her.

"What are you humans doing in a place like this?" I asked

"Don't hurt the queen!" A man shouted as more began to get in front of us

"Yeah... Theres Wives and Children here... You planning to hurt them too?" Another man shouted making me feel bad

"No... All we wanted was Tsukune..." I said as I saw some of the men moving in front of their harpy wives

I then motioned my kids to stand back a bit. They then nodded as Mizore took the kids including Pipi and walked away.

"Now... Harpy Queen... I'm sorry that we intruded in your fortress" I said

"You daughter also ate most of our food..."

'Damn that hungry child...' I thought while annoyed and cranky

"I'm sorry about my..."

"And made a total mess in our kitchen..." The queen added cutting me off in mid sentence

"Also... SHE RODE ME LIKE A PONY AND NEARLY SHATTERED MY BACK YELLING 'Giddy up bird woman'" another harpy shouted in anger

'That tares it... NO MORE CANDY FOR SUKI...EVER!' I thought to myself

"Anyway... Avoiding anymore offensive confrontation..." The queen said trying change the subject

"So... Why did you kidnap Tsukune and violated Gin?" I asked as I shook off the thought about Gin

"Our race is dying out and we needed to keep our race going... So we began kidnapping men to make family's... But most of the men volunteered instead of us kidnapping them" the queen said in defense

Pipi then flew back into the room and landed in front of me and looked at the queen in anger

"Is that the reason why my village was attacked by humans!? They killed my parents and left me an orphan!" Pipi shouted in anger and tears

I then got shocked from what she said and felt bad for her since that happened to me.

"Humans destroyed your village?" The harpy queen gasped at Pipi's news

"Yeah... I'm the last harpy from my village... and they almost killed me too... Till my new friend Keito, his brother and sisters saved me" Pipi said as she began to calm down a bit but still upset

"This is not good... The humans are beginning to hunt us..." The queen said as she began to worry as the men and harpies began to worry about each other

"What will you do now that the harpies are being hunted?" Pipi asked the queen that looks really worried about her subjects and their husbands even though there all human

"Well I... *Sigh*... I don't know... We don't have the population now since most of our villages are destroyed..." The queen sadly making all the harpies and the human men fear for their lives and the lives of their harpy children as well.

I then began to have an idea on how the harpies can survive.

"Why not move your race to the forbidden lands?" I asked making all the harpies gasp at once while whispering about the colossi living in that place

"We heard stories of the forbidden lands and the dangerous colossi that live there..." One of the harpies said as some of them stepped back

"That is true but I am the king of the colossi there... In my settlement you all will be safe." I said with my eyes glowing yellow and making the harpies step back in slight fear

Then suddenly Keito and the others broke in the throne doors

"DAD! HUMANS ARE IN SIGHT!" Keito shouted

"AND THEY GOT TORCHES!" Mona screamed

All the harpies began to scream and panic as the men try to calm them down. They then turned to the harpy queen as she is still struggling to do something to protect her harpy subjects and their families. After a few minutes she finally made a decision

"Will we be safe from the humans?" The Harpy Queen asked hoping for good news

"Indeed yes... No human would try to attack my settlement... And you be free from all the attacks" I said as humans began banging on the front door

"Damn it... They got in" The harpy queen said as she began to cry a bit

"Please... Save us!" She pleaded

"Ok...PHALANX!" I shouted while confusing some of the harpies

As I shouted the colossi's name the ground around the humans began to shake. They began to fall to the ground from the power of the earth shaking. Till finally... Phalanx began to burst from underneath the humans as most of them fell in the snow and tried to defend themselves by throwing their torches at the hard stone armor even though it did no damage.

As Phalanx came out of the ground completely it growled at the brave humans that tried attacking humans but then just flew above them and stopped near the area where I called out to the flying serpent colossus. As it neared the window, All the harpies and their families began climbing to the top of the giant colossus as the angry attackers began to breach the front door.

"QUICK GET ON PHALANX! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" I shouted as the harpy queen got on top of Phalanx and dragged gin by his foot

Mizore and our kids were behind me while I was looking at the door being banged on harshly.

"You guys get on Phalanx" I told Mizore and the kids

"Matt! I don't want to loose you!" Mizore said with sadness

"Please Dad... Don't go" Kotta said as he and his brother and sister held on to Mizore

"Don't worry guys... Its only humans... If they only fight me. no other monster species will be in danger from these humans"

The door was beginning to weaken by every passing second

"PLEASE GO! I DONT WANT YOUR RACE TO GO EXTINCT NEXT!" I begged

Mizore then nodded and the kids began running onto Phalanx's huge back with Keito carrying Tsukune on his back. I then motioned Phalanx to fly to the forbidden lands and Phalanx began flying away after the door got breached

"Harpies!" The angry mob of humans shouted as they began to throw their torches. Setting the fortress ablaze as the ceiling began to fall with logs and drawers crashing through

'Shit... At least the harpies are safe' I thought to myself as my eyes began to glow yellow

"HELP ME!" Pipi shouted in tears as her wing was caught in the crashed dresser

"Damn it!" I shouted out loud and blasted the angry humans away

I then ran to Pipi and kicked the dresser off of the hurt harpy child

"Can you fly?" I asked as she held on to her wing

"No... I think its broken" Pipi cried out in tears as more humans got in the burning fortress

"Guess I'll have to carry you then" I said as I picked the hurt harpy child. And then more humans got in despite my ancient energy warning shot

"Give us the harpy child or we'll kill you too!" The human shouted

"I don't think so!" I said while making them even angrier

"What do we do?" Pipi asked in tears as the throne room began to be fully engulfed in flames

"We get out of here NOW!" I said as I charged ancient energy as I aimed at the attacking humans

They were still coming at me like a zombie attack. they noticed my ancient energy being charged and slightly feared me but were still coming at me

"Whatever you do don't let go" I told the young harpy holding on to my back as I blasted my fully charged blast at the oncoming humans and was charging recklessly at a window

"Uh... Mr colossus king? I don't think this is a good idea!" Pipi said while freaking out as I leapt at the window making Pipi scream as we fell

"AVION!" I shouted while were falling

As we fell the giant bird colossus flew below me, caught us and flew away from the burning fortress. Once the humans lost sight of us the entire fortress fell to the snow and made Pipi cry

"There, there... Just don't look back" I said as I rubbing the back of her head trying to let her calm down

(To the forbidden lands)

Phalanx was soaring in the air with the entire harpy race, Mizore and our children riding on its back. As the Forbidden lands were insight Keito began tearing up

"Whats wrong ?" Mizore asked with worry

"I miss Pipi very badly" Keito said while he jumped onto his mother

"There, there son. Its ok if you miss someone you love"

"Wha?! Um what... What are you talking about... I'm not in love with anyone" Keito said while blushing in complete redness

"You seriously think you can lie your own mother with a blushing face like that?" Mizore asked

"Kinda..." Keito said while blushing

"YOU LOVE PIPI! YOU LOVE PIPI!" Mona and Suki shouted teasing their brother

"Stop it!" Keito shouted while blushing and tearing a bit

As Phalanx arrived at the forbidden lands all the harpies and their husbands began hugging each other since they're safe from the human attacks forever.

"Were saved..." The queen said while smiling and tearing in unison while the other harpies and their families cheered in joy

As they cheered Avion landed near Mizore and the kids making them all jump in astonishment

"GAH GIANT ROCK BIRD!" Suki shouted in fear but then calmed down after I jumped down while holding on to Pipi

"Pipi! Keito shouted with joy as the harpy child landed on the ground and hugged Keito with her one good wing

"Oh Keito! I'm so glad your ok!" Pipi said as she teared a bit

"It appears that a certain harpy likes you." I said with a smile as I patted Keito on his head

"Ummm well...yeah..." He said while blushing

"So now that the harpies are safe... What will I do? I don't have a family anymore" Pipi said

Then Suki came in front of both Keito and Pipi freaking them out

"GAH!" Keito and Pipi shouted in astonishment

"Please don't do that" Keito asked in a cranky tone

"PIPI! MOVE IN WITH US! MOVE IN WITH US!" Suki shouted with excitement as she hugged her tightly

"OW! WATCH THE BROKEN WING!" Pipi screamed in pain

"I don't know Suki... I can barely keep control of you Suki and your siblings" I said while Mizore giggled a bit

"Come on dad please! she's all alone in this world!" Mona begged

"Please dad!" Kotta also begged

"We can be like sisters and share the same underwear!" Suki said with joy while weirding out everyone including Pipi

"Ummm ok..." Pipi said slightly creeped out from what Suki said earlier

"Please... Let her stay with us... Please?" Keito begged while giving me puppy eyes

'This is the first time Keito ever did something like this' I thought to myself

"What do you think I should do sweetie?" I asked Mizore

"Well... You use to be in this kind of situation before so you should let her live here" Mizore said while holding on to me

"Very well then... I guess then... Welcome to your new home Pipi" I said

After I made my decision. My kids and Pipi teared up deeply and then hugged each other tightly as they squealed with excitement and joy

(5 days later)

All of the harpies that made it out of the fortress have made the forbidden lands their new home and like the other races that live here. Some of the colossi that were human sized were allowed to mate with the harpies that needed to mate.

Tsukune and Moka were reunited with everything back to normal. Only Moka had a sudden surprise for him

"Tsukune... " Moka asked

"What is it Moka?" Tsukune asked

"I'm pregnant" She said with a smile while surprising Tsukune with him fainting

"Tsukune?" Moka got worried about Tsukune but couldn't resist on biting him and taking his blood again

"GAH!" Tsukune shouted with his blood being drained

(Meanwhile with Gin at 8 at night)

Gin kept on trying to shower away from what the harpy queen did to him at the fortress in the mountains. This was his 7th shower this night. As he just finished his shower there was a knock on his front door. He then got boxers on and went to his front door

Only to find someone he mated by force

'Oh no...' Gin thought with horror

"Where did we leave off?" The harpy queen asked while she let herself in Gin's house and got him on his bed and continued violating him

"OH GOD NO! NOT AGAIN!" Gin begged until the inevitable happened

(Back to my house)

I was tucking my kids in their beds at night as Mizore was wrapping Pipi's broken wing. She was wincing a bit as her new mother was tending her broken wing

"There you go... does that feel better?" Mizore asked as she kissed Pipi on her forehead

"Yeah I feel a lot better... Thanks Mrs Shirayuki. Oh I mean... Mom" Pipi said as she hugged her new mother

Pipi then got into PJ's she borrowed from Suki and got into bed. I then tucked her in while being careful with her wing.

"Nice and comfy?" I asked

"Yes Dad" Pipi said as she began to get sleepy

Just as soon as I almost closed the door Pipi had something else to say

"Oh wait!" Pipi asked

"Yes?" I asked

"Thank you... For everything" Pipi said as she began to tear

"You deserve a family" I said with a smile as I closed the door and let her sleep as our new daughter

I then went to our room with Mizore already asleep smiling. As I just sat down on the bed she immediately woke up and started to cuddle with me as we sleep the night

But I still wonder... Are we completely safe from humans? Or will we be in great danger in the future. As I worry I began my slumber for the night with my wife Mizore in my arms

**END OF MINI SERIES**

* * *

**Well... The mini series is done... Next up. WRATH OF THE SHADOW QUEEN! Just give me some time to figure out on how to start the sequel. Anyway If you guys want me to make a one shot anniversary for Rosario colossus Im glad to do it. Its ur call. Anyway have a good one. Read and review please and remember PEACE IN! **


End file.
